Whatever it Takes
by Rainbow Shiner
Summary: Miley was who Jake loved. Miley was who Oliver loved. And Miley struggles between both boys making her lock herself in her room, bang her head with frustration, and cry her tears to form a river.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana  
**

Oliver and Jake both love the same person...

_Jake and Oliver in the school hallway._

_Oliver: I love her!_

_Jake: I love her more than you ever will. _

and that person is Miley...

_At Miley's room._

_Lilly: Miley, Oliver and Jake both love you._

She loves them both...

_In Miley's living room._

_Miley: I don't know what to do, I love them both._

_Lilly: Choose the one that you love most._

_Miley: That's the problem, I don't know who!_

The boys will do anything to win Miley.

_Jake: Nothing will stop me from getting her._

_Oliver: Me either!_

Who will Miley choose?

_In the park_

_Miley: ...I love you._

And will it be the right choice?

_At the school hallway._

_Miley: I really don't know. _

Staring Miley Cyrus as Miley Stuart and Hannah Montana

Cody Linley as Jake Ryan

Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken

Emily Osment as Lilly Tresscott

Bobby Ray Cyrus as Robbie Ray Stuart

Jason Earl as Jackson Stuart

and many more.

Rainbow Shiner fanfictions presents... Whatever it Takes.

Rated K+

Coming to a monitor near you.

_Like it? Should I continue?-Shiner_


	2. Party

_Everyone, I'd like to thank you for your reviews.-Shiner_

**Please Read: Don't leave when you see romance you don't like. Both Jiley and Moliver romance will be in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

Miley took a deep breath and walked into Becca's party. She straightened the red dress she wore on the 70s dance and smiled to herself. The party was crowded and hot. Miley couldn't breath that well, but she managed. The loud sound of the bursting music vibrated on the floor, making Miley almost fall. Luckily, she pressed her hand against the wall to keep her from toppling over. Miley ran her hand on the smooth wall and sighed. She searched around the party for her two crushes, Jake and Oliver. There was no sight of them because it was so crowded. Miley thought it would be easy, back home, just search for a big crowd of girls and you'll find Jake. But the problem was, there were so many crowd of girls. It'd be easy to find Oliver, hanging 'round the refreshment center flirting with girls. But unluckily, he wasn't there either. Miley took another breath, taking in the hot moist air. Then she worked her way through the crowd, pushing and shoving to find Lilly. Instead, she bumped into... Jake Ryan. Miley felt her heart beat wildly and her feet felt weak. Her stomach leaped with excitement. _Oh fiddlesticks, not again... _Miley thought to all her body parts that acted up.

"Hey, just the person I was looking for." Jake said. He smiled handsomely which made Miley make a discusting face. The girls behind Jake were fussing with his hair.

"Jake, why don't you dance with me?" One of the girls asked. She had blond hair and her skinny legs looked like sticks. Jake ignored all the invatations to dance.

"Ahem..." Jake said, signaling for the girls to go. They didn't leave. Jake decided to let them suffer. "So, do you want to dance?" Jake stopped and remembered they didn't know who he was talking about. "MILEY." He added. Miley searched the room again for Oliver. No sight of him.

Miley shrugged. Maybe she would put off Oliver till tommorow... "Sure."

"AWW!" The girls whined and fussed. "NO!"

"Great!" Jake said to Miley. He smiled and grabbed her hand gently. Miley nervously went up to the dancefloor. Pumpin' up the party started up and burst out of the speakers. Miley smiled, oh great timing. They started dancing. People give Miley jealous looks but Miley doesn't notice. She gets to caught up dancing with Jake. Miley doesn't even notice when Oliver came into the party. The music slowed down and became quieter, one the song was officially over a slow song started up. Miley had no idea what this song was.

"Jake?" Miley asked. She smiled and looked into Jake's eyes, causing her heart to beat slowly.

"Yeah?" Jake asked. Jake looked back in Miley's eyes, feeling her squirm against him. And Jake leaned in slowly to kiss Miley. Miley couldn't take it. She couldn't kiss Jake. Miley had to do something. To say something, but what should she say?

"No..." Miley started, but it came out in a whisper. One that Jake barely could hear. "Jake, I'm sorry." Miley said at full voice now. She looked away and walked away from Jake. Jake stood, bewildered at her action and then started walking towards Miley.

"Leave me alone Jake." Miley bit her lip. "I want to be alone."

"Miley, I'm... I'm sorry." Jake said. He didn't even know why he should be sorry.

"No... No... It has nothing to do with the kiss it's just..." Miley trailed off. She couldn't let Jake have her first kiss yet. She wanted her first kiss with someone who knew that she was Hannah Montana. Miley went outside the house, sitting on the front porch steps.

"Miley?"

Miley thought it was Jake's voice. "Go away Jake!"

"I'm not Jake..." The voice said. "It's Oliver."

It didn't matter who it was! Miley needed to be alone. "Go away then."

"But Miley--"

"--Go away."

Oliver sighed and went into the party.

Miley sat, and feeling the cold breeze brush against her face, thought about Jake and Oliver. She would be okay kissing Oliver, but then again I like Jake. One part of Miley's heart said, Chose Oliver, but the other part... says to choose Jake. Miley really didn't know who to pick. Suddenly a flashing light filled the empty street, Miley looked up and moved her hand so it blocked the light. Lilly's mom's car, great timing. Miley really needed a friend right now. The car stopped and Lilly got out. She looked great! Lilly wore a sea blue dress, with green leaves on it connected by stems. It had ruffles on the bottom of the dress. The car took off again, making the street grow darker.

"Miley!" Lilly exclaimed. She tugged on her dress so the end would fall down. It had been streched up when she was in the car.

"Jake tried to kiss me." Miley said flatly.

"Tried?"

"Yes, tried! I can't let him kiss me! I like Oliver too, and..." Miley paused and looked around. "He doesn't know I'm Hannah Montana." Miley nearly whispered.

"What do you mean? You have a chance and you won't..." Lilly paused, she was supposed to help her friend, not be angry at her. "Sorry, I'm cranky cause I'm late."

Miley shrugged. "It's okay, why are you late?"

"You can ask that to my little cousin."

"Oh, not Harry again!" Miley smiled.

"Yes, it's Harry. He's back." Lilly said and she puit her arms on her waist. "And... what were we talking about."

Miley looked dully at her and stood up. She slapped Lilly playfully on the arm, which stung a little.

"Ouch!" Lilly said dully. As if it were to hurt. "Okay fine, I pick Jake."

"Your only saying that cause you like Oliver." Miley said.

"No, I'm saying that because Jake is HOT. Plus, you two are cute together." Lilly said. "Now can I go now?"

"Sure." Miley said, but Lilly was already bursting her way in the party.

_This is going to be a long night... _Miley thought.


	3. Loving that Oliver

_Hmm... Moliver sounds good to start with. Don't worry Jiley fans.-Shiner_

**Please Read: Don't leave when you see romance you don't like, both Jiley and Moliver romance is in this story. Also, this story is WAY out of character, warning. So don't go flaming about it.**

Miley was right, it was a long night and she was happy when it turned to the next day. Cold fog filled the sky as Miley rushed to school, hoping she wouldn't be late. Oh why did Becca Weller had to put that party on a Sunday? Miley could feel tiny specks of water getting on her face as she ran quickly through the doors of her school. _Finally, _She thought when she was inside Sea Coast High, the new high school Miley was attending, it was the first day of school. _Warm and dry enviorment. _Miley cuddled in her jacket, feeling her hands numb. This is one of the coldest days in Malibu, California during autumn**(A/N I don't live in Malibu so... bare with me)**. Oliver walked up to Miley and smiled.

"You look a little cold today." Oliver remarked. He grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her to a corner. "It's warmer here."

Miley felt disappointed for not being offered something more romantic, but Oliver wasn't done yet. Oliver handed her a pink rose and he smiled yet again, but broadly. He looked really nervous and he bit his lip. Miley gently took the rose out of his hand and hugged Oliver.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Miley's thoughts suddenly switched to Lilly. How would she react? Would she hate this?

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed absentmindedly. She nervously tried to think of something to say to Lilly.

"S'cuse me?" Oliver said, obviously confused. He leaned his back toward the wall.

"Oh you donut, LILLY likes you!"

"Hey Miley, I like you though. We're just going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"You sure about this? I think she'll get mad at us..."

Oliver nodded and ran his hand through Miley's beautiful soft hair. "Would you become my girlfriend?"

Miley looked at Oliver and closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. "Yes."

Oliver tilted his head to the right and leaned foward towards Miley. She, Miley knew she was going to get kissed. Right when their lips were about to touch... RING!

"Ugh." Miley said when the bell rang. Miley was so mad at the timing. Oliver smiled and gave Miley a small peck on the lips and they walked, hand and hand to class.

"Miley, you knew I liked Oliver!" Lilly whined after class during passing period.

Miley looked astonished at her friends behavior. "Am I forbidden to go out with him if you like him?" Miley yelled. She bit her bottom lip. "Is that what you are saying? Well I'm sorry, I like him too!"

Miley stomped off to the next class with Oliver comforting her. "It's ok, she'll get over it."

"Thanks Oliver." Miley said. She looked nervously around the new highschool, not used to the new surroundings. Yes, she was freshman and yes, she was nervous. Miley looked backwards, noticing Jake in the last row, wearing a big puffy jacket and a warm stretch hat. He seemed to have made himself a disguise that was actually good. "Oh hey Jake." Miley called. Jake sighed and shook his head.

"Jason, call me Jason." Jake whispered, shaking his head. "I don't want anyone here to know that I'm Jake Ryan."

"Okay..." Miley started awkwardly and she turned to whisper back at Oliver. "Maybe... we could go to your place and just chill?"

Miley's stomach groaned and she groaned with her stomach.

"Hey Miley, still groaning from last year?" Jake chuckled from what happened the year before. That day when he had breakfast in class. Miley and her gurgling stomach.

"At least I don't forget my pencil during a test." Miley snapped, clearly feeling very annoying by Jake right now. Oliver started laughing too and Miley gave him a death glare. "And why are you laughing?"

Oliver smiled to stop him from laughing but instead he made 'PFF' sound. "You'd have to admit Miley, that was really funny."

Miley started smiling about how ridiculous how her stomach must have sounded like and giggled too. The first time she giggled since that fight with Lilly. "Okay... maybe I do."

"ATTENTION!"

With all the fun Oliver, Miley, and Jake were having they didn't even pay attention to the teacher when he walked in.

"What are your names?"

Miley looked up on the board, spotting the teachers name written in blue pen.

"Miley Stewart, Mr. Jenkins."

Miley tilted her head towards Oliver, telling him to say his name too. He nervously bit his lip in reply.

"Jake Ryan, sir." Jake said absentmindedly but in seconds he realized what he said but it was too late.

"Jake Ryan? The Jake Ryan? The actor?" Mr. Jenkins asked as he flicked a peice of his brown hair out of his face.

"I mean... Jason Rion." Jake corrected but Mr. Jenkins never believed him. The young teacher shook his head and tried to act sternly.

"Ahem, you will all get detention. Sir, what is your name?" This english teacher looked at Oliver closely.

Oliver smiled innocently and said, "Oliver Oscar Oken sir, known as Smokin' Oken."

"Yes very nice, Oken, Ryan, and Stewart, detention after school."

Jake was shocked, he'd never gotten in detention before but he didn't know Miley was thinking the same thing.

_The first day of school and in detention, what a great year! _Thought the three sarcastically.

_Dtention... Delightful-SHiner._


End file.
